1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoresis apparatus which separates and analyzes samples such as DNA and protein by making use of a plurality of capillaries and a sample plate assembly used therefor.
2. Conventional Art
An application technology in which an array is constituted by combining a plurality of capillaries, an electrophoresis medium and a sample to be separated or analyzed are supplied to the respective capillaries and moved therethrough to thereby separate and analyze the object sample is well known, wherein a sample such as DNA and protein marked by a fluorescent material is supplied to the capillaries. Such application technology is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,608, 5,529,679, 5,516,409, 5,730,850, 5,790,727, 5,582,705, 5,439,578 and 5,274,240. In view of a through-put of the separation and analysis, it is much more advantageous to use electrophoresis with multi capillaries rather than electrophoresis with a flat plate gel.
A capillary array electrophoresis apparatus is basically constituted by such as a capillary array, an excitation light system including a laser beam source, a light receiving optical system which detects fluorescence and a voltage application unit which causes electrophoresis. In such capillary array electrophoresis apparatus the capillary array is constituted by aligning a plurality of capillaries in a plane shape, and a laser beam is irradiated to the capillaries which are filled with a sample (fluorescent sample) marked by a fluorescent material in parallel direction with the capillary aligning direction, then, through the lens action of the capillaries the laser beam is condensed and the laser beam is irradiated to the fluorescent sample in all of the capillaries when the laser beam is irradiated, the fluorescent sample emits fluorescence. Through detection by the light receiving optical system of the fluorescence emitted from the fluorescent sample in a direction substantially perpendicular to the laser beam irradiation direction, the measurement of the sample is performed.